The Gods Turn Into Children!
by annabethchase123456
Summary: The Gods turn into children! What sorts of trouble will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**My third story! So, I plan to make this pretty short, maybe only 10 chapters. Maybe 12. Anyway...WELCOME. That is all.**

**Poseidon POV:**

"Goodbye, Percy." I said to my demigod child. "Bye, Dad. Watch out for Aphrodite though, because I hear she's causing trouble." he warned me. "Okay, I will." I replied." He waved at me, and I exited. I teleported to Mt. Olympus. "Well, Poseidon, you finally decided to join our meeting." said Zeus. "Just chatting with my son." I said casually to my little brother, who apparently is "stronger" than me. "I was here on time, as usual." said Athena braggingly. "Where is Aphrodite? And Ares?" asked Demeter. "Probably making out." said Hephaestus as he sighed sadly. I've forgotten that he is Aphrodite's husband.

We waited for a few minutes. "Well, this is going to take long." muttered Hermes. "Hey, at least _you _guys didn't lose some centuries." said Hera. I had to agree with that. Athena thought for a second. "Okay, knowing Aphrodite, she would take two hours making -cough- out with Ares." Hephaestus rolled his eyes. "And, she would take at least one hour for her makeup. _If _she's rushing. And knowing Ares, he would only take twenty minutes polishing his spears." said Athena. And soon enough, Ares arrived in a bit more than two hours. He walked in. "Hey, no fighting? Did I miss an Athena vs. Poseidon battle?" he asked, his eyes blazing. Hephaestus sighed. "You're _late._" said my brother Zeus. "Naturally." muttered Athena. _Know it all. _I thought to myself.

"Anyways...Ley's get to the meeting!" said Apollo cheerfully. "Right. I have been waiting for this." said Artemis. "Because you're lonely and don't have a boyfriend?" asked Apollo sarcastically. "Artemis glared at him. "No, I want to discuss that _boys _have been wanting to join the Hunters. Naturally, I didn't let them in." "Then that matter is solved!" said Demeter. "Let's talk about cereal. I think that all unhealthy cereal should be banned!" I could almost here Persephone saying "Mother!" I chuckled to myself.

We discussed all the usual things, like Athena, who wants all of us to read at least a few thousand books a year. Or Dionysus, who wants all drinks banned except for wine and Coke. And Ares, who wants a bunch of statues for himself, with huge, wicked, sharp, and _dangerous _weapons. Yes, the usual matters being discussed _for so long._ Finally Aphrodite arrived. She was holding something in her hands, a tiny demigod, perhaps.

_Wait. _I thought. _Where's Hades? _I looked closer at the baby. It was Hades. "Who is that _male?_" asked Artemis in disgust. "Hades!" she replied cheerfully. "You named it after _Hades?_" said Hera. "No." I answered her. "It _is _Hades."


	2. Chapter 2

**Athena POV:**

_That _is Hades? Now, I know _many _things, but I certainly did not know this. How could Poseidon know? Well, he is Hades brother so...No. Poseidon could be wrong right? I'm_ always _right. My thoughts were interrupted by all the other gods besides Poseidon, Aphrodite, and myself.

"What!?" shouted Artemis.

"Pftt...I knew _that._" snorted Hera.

"CEREAL!" yelled Demeter.

"Can we fight him?" asked Ares.

"Stop whining." Dionysus said. "Where's my wine? I mean, Coke?" He glanced around.

"You fell for _another one?_" said an outraged Hephaestus.

"She doesn't like Hades." I told Hephaestus.

"Wait, what?" said Zeus. "Athena?" I looked at Poseidon.

"Who stole my keys?" asked Apollo.

Hermes whistled suspiciously. We all glared at him. He tossed the keys to Apollo.

Hestia kept tending to the hearth, as usual.

Aphrodite was smiling the whole time. "_This _is Hades. He is now a baby!" she said.

I looked across my seat. Apollo was now a very "handsome" baby. I saw Hephaestus turn into baby too! "Aphrodite. Stop this now." I told her. She smiled. I felt a small tingle. "Aww!" she gushed. "You are _too _cute!" I looked down on myself. I was now a baby.

We were at Camp Half-Blood. At least my mind is still goddess-like. I thought to myself. We were brought to our cabins. The Athena Cabin took care of me, and made sure I read a minimum of 10 books a day. I agreed, though I think it should be increased. Annabeth mainly took care of me. She fed me, took me everywhere, and read to me. I actually got used to it. I finally relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah...I kind of only have 2 chapters, but, um...I'll update more.**

**Third Person POV:  
**Since Percy was off climbing the lava wall of death, Poseidon stayed with his brothers, Zeus and Hades. Zeus was crawling around my cabin. Hades was making small armies of skeletons appear. Poseidon watched them, amused. "Can we play?" asked Zeus. "What game?" Hades and Poseidon both asked. Zeus looked around the room, a bit baffled. Chiron had bought the gods a bunch of toys. There were a bunch of building blocks lying around. Zeus pointed to them. "Play?" he asked. "Okay!" Poseidon and Hades agreed happily. Soon, they had built their own version of Manhattan. when they were almost done, Athena walked, or rather crawled inside. "Hello." she greeted the three gods. They all waved. Athena studied the buildings. She crawled around the room carefully, observing every detail. After a few minutes, she spoke. "It's wrong." she decided.

Hades looked up. "It is?" he asked. "Yes. The Empire State Building is _here." _she corrected. With that said, she helped the gods make the Empire State Building. Zeus collapsed on the floor. "Done." he sighed. Poseidon and Hades cheered. Athena sat down, clearly not exhausted from all the work. By that time, Annabeth and Percy walked in. They were holding hands, and looked as if they just kissed. As they went inside, they spotted the four gods. Annabeth gasped. "Mother! Uh...hi?" Percy looked uncomfortable seeing his baby dad. Athena and Poseidon were looking at their children, as if just noticing they kissed. Zeus and Hades were laughing on the floor. "Well, we better get going." Percy said, but Annabeth was looking at Manhattan. "You made that?" she asked the gods. The gods all straightened up. "Yes." replied Zeus. "Wow!" Annabeth gaped. "It's amazing." "I know." said Athena proudly. "Wanna see us play?" the lord of death asked them. "Well...okay." agreed Percy. Hades summoned small skeletons, who were supposedly _live _"people". Then, Poseidon summoned a tiny wave which bordered the island. "It's the Hudson River." he told the demigods. "Much cleaner than the Hudson River." muttered Athena. Then, the three gods stood on a cardboard box. They summoned waves, storms, and armies all over their small city. The whole city got destroyed, with blocks being tossed and turned. Percy and Annabeth soon left, with Athena behind. Soon, the Poseidon Cabin floor was filled with wood pieces, salt water, dead skeleton warriors, and burnt toys. "That was fun!" Poseidon yelled. Of course, the other gods agreed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

Demeter was crawling around in the fields, magically making plants grow in neat rows until a shadow loomed over her. "Gah?" she asked. There stood, er, crawled Hades. He greeted her. Demeter shook her head disdainfully; she didn't like Hades. She summoned a bunch of leaves at his face, forcing him to eat some. "Ew!" he shrieked, coughing on the leaves. "Leave." she said. **(I know, such a great joke! Leaves? Leave? ...I bet you're not laughing...)** Hades backed up. "Why?" he asked. Demeter ignored him, and started planting some tomatoes. Hades started to get angrier by the second. He smashed a strawberry with his foot. Demeter looked at him, frightened, yet angry. "Stop!" she yelled. From behind, Ares came. "FIGHT!" he screamed with pleasure. Hades punched him in the face. Blood streamed from Ares's nose. A group of demigods had gathered now, waiting for all Hades to break lose **(Eh? See what I did there? No? Aw...)**. As if on cue, Persephone materialized, standing before her mother. She was still an adult. "Mother!" she cried. It looked strange, having a lady call a baby her mother, but of course, _nothing _is really normal when you're a demigod.

Baby Demeter looked like she was about to strangle Hades with vines. "Yes?" she said, still focusing on Hades. "What-are-you-doing?" Persephone said _very _carefully. Demeter looked at her daughter in a way that said, _Isn't it obvious? I'm strangling your husband. Now leave me alone!_ _Nothing to see here! _Persephone took a deep breath, and picked Hades up. "Don't worry. It's okay." she whispered to him softly, while glaring at her mother. Demeter shrugged, but Ares whined, "Come on!" Persephone looked back at her mother. "And no cereal for you!" she said, like it was the worst punishment you could possibly imagine, but in this case, yes. Demeter plopped down on her belly. All the plants nearby wilted.

Katie Gardner pushed past all the demigods. "Mom? Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find you something else. Are you up for some fresh fruits?" Demeter sat up. "Kate?" she asked, in awe. Katie gently stroked her mother. "Yes. We'll now feed you fresh produce instead, okay?" Demeter clapped her hands. "Like cereal!" she responded happily, and was carried away.

**I know, I'm such a funny person! Anyway, how did you like this chapter? My chapters are getting shorter, I know, so give me feedback. About how many words would fit you? I'll check the reviews. 300? 400? 500? 1,000 will take me long, and I'll only be updating month after month. So, yeah. Give me feedback, please. And by the way, how was my comedy? Good? Bad? Rate this story too, on 1-15. Will I get a...20? ...Okay, then maybe a 19? 15, last chance. But, if you think this story needs more work, then fine by me. Flames are fine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV: **

Apollo was bored. His sons and daughters were at archery practice, so now he had nothing to do. He decided to go to Hermes, his best friend.

As soon as he got there, Hermes looked up at Apollo. "Prank?" He suggested. Apollo grinned. "Yep." And with that said, they began to work. They planned to prank Dionysus. First, they gathered a bunch of spray paint, then, they bought pancake batter, raw chicken legs, and expired milk. They mixed it all together into one complete goo, then added some dirty toilet water, from the men's bathroom. Apollo and Hermes wore gas masks. They hung it up in his room, and rigged it so that as soon as Dionysus picked up his glass of wine, the bucket of goo would fall right on top of him.

Hermes also included some Hephaestus TV cameras, which would air all across the world. Hermes and Apollo hid behind a maroon couch, covered with potatoe chips and wine stains. They waited for about an hour. It took so long, they decided to add more to the prank. It was simple, really. They disguised a whoopee cushion into the chair, and was full of ketchup. Where Hermes kept all of it, no one knew. When Dionysus sat down, his tiny, godly, underwear would be squirted with ketchup.

Five minutes later, Dionysus came in, being carried by some of his sons. "Here, let me set you down." One of his sons told the god. He set him down on the chair. There was a big farting sound, and Dionysus wailed, "Ew!" With ketchup straight in his underwear. His sons and daughters rushed to help, yelling at each other to get all the ketchup out. Meanwhile, Apollo and Hermes were howling with laughter. Dionysus picked up his cup of wine, only to find some blue goo tumbling down onto his body. "Aghh!" He shrieked. The Hephaestus TV cameras were catching everthing. The door to the cabin flew open, with a large group of demigods behind it. They were all laughing hard. Dionysus' kids were either helping their dad get ketchup and disgusting goo off him, crossing their arms and yelling at the other demigods, or were just standing there, embarrased.

The party ended when Chiron walked inside. "What is that smell?" He asked. One of Hermes' kids answered for him. "It's one of my dad's signature creations; the third most disgusting mix you'll ever smell." A daughter of Hermes stiffled a laugh. "You do _not _want to smell the worst one." "You're right, I don't." Said a voice from behind. There, standing in the doorway was Hestia, goddess of the hearth.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the postive reviews, and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for all your support, and...that's all I've got.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween! Don't really celebrate it, but I know I haven't updated in a while.**

**3rd Person POV:**

Hestia, goddess of the hearth stood at the door, and all the commotion stopped. Everyone made way for her as she walked forward. She gave people some warm smiles as she walked past. She stopped when she reached the gods. Her smile faded. She paused for a second. "It appears that we have had a slight problem." A camper muttered, "We sure do." Hestia continued, "As you can see, the gods have been turned into children. Which has been extremely hectic." Half of the campers nodded. This included Percy and Annabeth.

"This includes; playing pranks on each other-" she glared at Hermes and Apollo, "-and picking fights with one another-" she shot looks at Hades, Demeter, and then strolled over to Ares. "Especially you."

Ares looked down, yet clearly not ashamed. Hestia strolled as she talked, "This, has all been caused by..." she looked at the goddess, "-Aphrodite." Most of Aphrodite's children smile knowingly. "So, unfortunately for some, and fortunately for most, this will have to end-" Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite complained, "What?! One more day, at least, please? The gods are just too cute!" Hestia stopped, and considered this. "That would be fine. One day, and then you will all be turned back into your original forms by Aphrodite herself."

Aphrodite had a pouty look on her face, but nodded. Hestia began to walk to a corner. "Wait, don't-" Hermes started. As soon as Hestia set her foot on a small sack, a bunch of whipped cream came flying into her face.

She looked like a giant marshmallow. "-go there," Apollo finished. Hestia angrily wiped cream off her face and waved her hands. She disappeared.

**Sorry. I still have a lot to do, and I'm going to add three to four more chapters. Maybe I'll plan on doing something similar in the future, but for now, I have to finish this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy November 3rd! This is not a holiday...Or maybe I made it into one, just now.**

**3rd Person POV:**

As soon as Hestia vanished, everyone burst out laughing. Max, son of Hermes gasped for air, "That...was...HILARIOUS!" Some were rolling on the floor. "She looked like a goddess-sized marshmallow," Pollux said. Finally, Katie Gardner stopped laughing. "But, we only have one day to keep them..." She cuddled her mother, Demeter, "Do we really have to?"

Chiron stepped forward. "Unfortunately, yes. Have you not seen all the damage caused?" Everyone agreed.

The Stolls protested, "But that's why it was so fun!" All their siblings agreed, fist bumping their dad. Chiron cleared his throat, "Sorry, Hestia's orders." Everyone groaned.

Leo interrupted, "Wait. So what are we waiting for?" The campers all cheered and poured out of the cabin.

* * *

Hermes and Apollo sat with both their cabins. Apollo asked, "Ideas?" He meant ideas for the best prank for each god. A Hermes kid raised his hand, "Maybe we could lock Demeter and Hades together in a small room." Hermes shook his head. "Too easy."

An Apollo kid raised her hand, "Dye all of Demeter's plants black, and spray paint, 'HADES+DEMETER' on the cabin?" "Woah," another Apollo kid intercepted, "Way too hardcore. Maybe write in all of Athena's books something to do with Annabeth and Percy together?" There were many nods of agreement. The two gods nodded. "Wait. Athena has a _lot _of books. We'll hardly have time," said Connor. Travis patted his brother on the back. "Good thinking. Why don't we unload a bunch of spiders into their cabin?"

Another child of Hermes said, "Too predictable." The kid's eyes widened, "Let's stream spider webs on their bookshelves, then put a live camera showing a huge Percabeth moment!" Kayla, daughter of Apollo asked, "What's 'Percabeth'?" The child of Hermes blushed, "It's a ship name. You know, for couples. 'Percy' and 'Annabeth'."

Kayla shook her head at the girl. "You sure you're not a child of Aphrodite, Christina?" Christina crossed her arms, "Well, it's a good plan, anyway." Murmurs of agreement went through the cabin. "It's decided!" Will and the Stolls announced. Hermes and Apollo decided who was doing the prank. The people were:

-Christina, daughter of Hermes

-Austin, son of Apollo

-Chris, son of Hermes

-Sarah, daughter of Apollo

The four demigods went outside, in search of spider webs.

* * *

"Eww!" Sarah shrieked as she saw a swarm of bees fly past her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of bees," snorted Christina. Sarah sniffed, "No..." Christina clapped her on the back. "Don't worry. I'm afraid of moths. Your fear sounds way more intimidating." **(Get it? Like Christina from the Divergent Trilogy?)**

Chris gathered some more spider webs quietly. One had a spider smack dab on it. He shrieked, "Get it off! Get it off!" Austin struggled, slashing at whatever he could get his hands on. The spider slid of his hand, then was squashed by Austin's foot. "Geez man, you were screaming like an Aphrodite girl." Chris looked down, clearly embarrassed.

**Next chapter, baby Athena's reaction! And please, please, review guys! I don't really need it, but just give me feedback! Thanks.**

**-annabethchase123456**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm working on this story the most right now, just because I have so many ideas. Please review. I sound really foolish right now. But please review. Oh, and thanks for following the story! And thanks for following me...oh wait, that sounds awkward. Uh...ignore that thought. **

**Annabeth POV:**

I carried mom back to my cabin, with the rest of my siblings behind me, discussing battle plans for capture the flag. (Yes, we were playing with the baby gods.) Some Hermes and Apollo kids thundered past me, probably pulling a prank. Wait. Oh, no. I rushed to the cabin. Malcolm ran to catch up with me. "Annabeth! Wait up!" I kept going, until I stopped at the cabin. I pushed the door open, to find all of our bookshelves covered in dust and spider webs. "Agh!" I shrieked, with mom covering her eyes with her hands. The rest of the cabin came to see, and when they arrived, they all started hyperventilating. A TV was right by the door. It flickered for a second, then showed Percy and I, in his cabin, on his bed, kissing. Some of my siblings stiffled laughs, while others were either blushing or staring at me in disbelief. It got worse. It was now showing me and Percy _really _kissing, me on top off him. I cursed under my breath, blushing furiously. "Stolls!" I yelled as I stormed to the Hermes cabin.

**Third Person POV:**

Will Solace reviewed the plan for Hera's prank, "Logan, son of Apollo, Liam, son of Apollo, and Lauren, daughter of Apollo," he muttered, "three L's," he continued. "You will be 'vandalizing' Hera's statue with spray paint, markers, construction paper, sharpies, and whatever else you have." They all high-fived each other, then headed outside.

Travis then spoke, "The next god/goddess that will be pranked is..." he spun a wheel that had all the gods' names except Hera, Apollo, Hermes, and Athena were crossed out. **(Get it? ****H**era **A**pollo **H**ermes **A**thena? **Put them all together...H-A-H-A!")** Just then, Annabeth swung the door open. "-Annabeth?" A couple of gasps went through the room, and the entire Apollo and Hermes cabin turned around. "Annabeth!" Travis started. "Uh...hi?"

* * *

Logan, Liam, and Lauren arrived at Hera's cabin. Lauren smirked, "Ready?" The other two sons of Apollo nodded. Apollo was also the god of the arts. As they walked into the cabin, they almost stumbled back outside. The statue of Hera would watch you like a hawk. It seemed like her eyes would follow you everywhere you went. "Let's get to work.." Liam whispered quietly to the other demigods.

They first started at the head. They replaced Hera's unnerving eyes with cartoon eyes that they drew on with markers. Hera's hair was painted pink and purple, with streaks of neon orange. Lauren had brought makeup, and applied green lipstick to Hera's lips. It almost took the whole container because the statue was nearly as big as the Athena statue Leo, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth had brought to Camp Half-Blood.

After that, they spray painted Hera's skin metallic purple. They stifled laughs as they worked. Her toga had butterfly stickers, as well as a picture of Annabeth, a demigod she truly hated. Liam had brought one of those foam hands** (like the ones for sports, with things like; #1)** and he stuck the red foam hand on one of Hera's fingers **(because we would need a godly sized one for her whole hand).** They plastered Hercules posters on Hera's crown, then drew a huge mustache on her face. Ten minutes later, they heard some footsteps. Lauren whispered loudly, "Get the supplies! Go!" "Oh gods, we're toast," Logan muttered to no one in particular. Liam and Lauren hid behind a Greek-style column, while Logan hid desperately behind the 30-foot tall statue. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh my gods.." Logan whispered to himself. Lauren whispered harshly, "Be quiet, will you?"

The door opened slowly. A skinny figure hustled past, and knelt down to Hera's statue. Logan whimpered. The figure froze. In the dim sunlight, you could see some strands of red hair. The figure spoke, "L-Logan? Is that you?" Lauren and Liam stepped out of their hiding places. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"


End file.
